


I Know That Skin So Well

by FeckedSpectrum



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Bodyswap, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeckedSpectrum/pseuds/FeckedSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami and Akura-ou swap bodies. Things are said, feelings are revealed, and genitals are touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That Skin So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story - I started writing this several months ago and it was just sitting there on my laptop, begging to be finished. I casually mentioned writing a threesome between Akura-ou, Tomoe, and Nanami, then mentioned it less casually because I'm attention-seeking trash.
> 
> If Akura-ou comes off a little OOC, it's due to the teenage levels of hormones that he has to deal with in Nanami's body. Also, writing a bodyswap threesome is hell on your pronoun game.

The night was so pleasant, from the cool breeze playing with her hair to Tomoe's good mood, the calm day without any yokai disasters to Mizuki's exceptionally sweet sake made especially for her.

Tomoe was sitting close to her, his arm and side making a space so easy to cuddle into. They had nothing to say, nothing to complain about, and were completely happy just to admire how the bright moon illuminated the other's features.

His hand curled into her waist, another turned her face towards his with a touch as gentle as that night breeze. She wondered if they could stay like this forever, to living as long as the moon, forever outshining its beauty with their love.

Tomoe kissed her softly, reveling in the way that he could, that he could always hold her and kiss her like this. That she was his one love, that he could be this happy even if they sat on the porch all night with nothing but the other's company.

It was odd that she didn't melt, didn't relax into his touch as if her body was making room for him to take more of its space, asking him to see how far he could go before the pleasure started bubbling out of her mouth with gasps of his name.

It was even more odd when her hands came to his shoulders and pushed him back, though they trembled, her face flushed but eyes wide. “Fuck. _Fuck._ ”

“What?” Tomoe could manage, almost adding “now?” as his mind tried to muddle its way out of a lusty fog and towards a reason why Nanami looked horrified and aroused, squeaking out curses that were out of her shy character.

“I'm in the demon world.  _She's_ in the demon world. Those dumbasses are still – fuck.” Nanami's eyes snapped to his, clear and angry. “That dango shop in the forest at the foot of the mountain, in the Kirin territory! Get me there before that stupid girl manages to get me killed!”

Tomoe didn't get the chance to pause and ask what the hell was going on, as his body followed the command, picking Nanami up in his arms as she squeaked, and crossing the boundary to the demon world. They were in a dark forest with clouds of sprites floating beneath the branches as the only source of light.

His head turned to the sound of angry bellows, the sound of boar demons in pursuit of their prey. The sound followed a flash of red hair, which stuttered through the dark trees before Akura-ou turned sharply and began running towards them. “Tomoe, save me!”

He didn't have time to respond. Nanami reached out and grabbed one of the oni's horns before he could attempt to hide behind them, then yelled, “TAKE US BACK TO THE SHRINE.”

His arms gave out as soon as they reached the shrine, dropping Nanami as he attempted to keep his footing. Traveling to a specific location in the demon world was difficult, and the commands that gave him no choice also gave him no strength.

“Why were those guys trying to kill you?!” Akura-ou demanded, facing Nanami, who still held on to one of his horns.

She pulled herself from the ground using her grip as leverage, tilting the demon's head painfully to the side. “Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!”

“What the hell is going on?!” Tomoe yelled, the dizziness from the strain dissipating to leave him utterly confused.

The land god and oni pointed at each other, staring at Tomoe, then screamed, “THAT'S MY BODY!”

 

* * *

 

Of course Mikage would have taken the night off to visit Otohiko. Of course they would be left to stare at each other in the living room of the shrine, silent after Mizuki and the shrine spirits were clued in, and Tomoe finally understood the situation.

Akura-ou, or rather, Akura-ou's body was still staring at Nanami's, blushing slightly. “Before I was in that forest, I thought that Tomoe was going to-”

“No, not talking about that, shut up,” Akura-ou growled, made odd by Nanami's voice. He sat cross-legged on the floor, completely ignoring the fact that this body was wearing a skirt, and thus should sit with the legs tucked under. Arms crossed under a chest that wasn't his, sulking. “I just got my body back. I just got out of a human body and now I have to deal with  _eating_ and  _sleeping_ and all of that useless crap  _again_ .”

“It might not be so bad,” Mizuki mused, eyes suddenly alight. “If Nanami-chan is in Akura-ou's body, then she'll never die and then she can be my goddess forever!”

The other two yokai and human disagreed with a united “NO.”

“It seems like the god's mark didn't remain with Nanami's soul this time, so technically Nanami can't be a goddess,” Onikiri told Mizuki.

“Mikage-sama seems to be the only one who could remedy the situation, but he and Otohiko are unreachable at the moment,” Kotetsu completed, as one shrine spirit never spoke without the other having something to say. “We'll simply have to bear with it until tomorrow when he returns.”

“Tomorrow?” Akura-ou's body mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. “Isn't there a charm or anything we could try? Even if it's just to make me a girl Akura-ou or something?”

“What, do you need me to draw you a picture so you know how to take a piss?” Nanami's body grinned, as Akura-ou's body covered his face with his hands.

Tomoe felt the urge to light Akura-ou on fire, something that generally relieved his stress and stopped the oni from acting quite so annoying, but as Nanami's body was not inflammable (and also rather precious to him) he did not.

Akura-ou didn't seem to pick up on Tomoe's thoughts, or perhaps was emboldened by the lack of fox fire. “Man, tomorrow is such a long time away, however will I entertain myself?” Nanami's body sighed, hands rising from where they were tucked over her elbows to graze over her breasts.

Nanami squealed in horror from inside Akura-ou's body, “Stop doing that!”

“Wow, you're really sensitive, even if you are small.”

“Touch your own body -”

“Oh, that would be fun.”

“When you get back in it! You – you,” Akura-ou's voice stuttered, choking with tears. “Jerk!”

Nanami's body sat stunned, cheek reddening from the slap as Nanami herself fled the room. Mizuki and the shrine spirits quietly slipped out, to avoid witnessing the carnage Tomoe was sure to create, fox fire already jumping to life without a command.

“You're probably going to set me on fire for that when I'm back in my body,” Akura-ou said through the human's voice, though deeper and more serious than Nanami. “And I'm really not going to blame you.”

 

* * *

 

As he watched his body walk stiffly out of the bathroom, eyes wide and face red, he really couldn't help himself. “See something you like?” He was supposed to be apologizing, he intended to do that, but drinking and digging a deeper hole for himself was so much easier.

Nanami couldn't even bring herself to respond to that, making a beeline for the sake that Akura-ou had welcomed himself to.

“There's no need to celebrate, even if it is the greatest, biggest, most magnificent specimen of it's species.”

“Drinking to forget,” Nanami said, pouring a generous amount of sake into a cup, eyes still in a thousand yard stare.

Akura-ou didn't mind the blow to his pride. “Not with that sip. I'm an experienced drinker, you'd have to chug the bottle for things to get fuzzy.” Speaking of which, he was feeling very fuzzy inside the girl's skin, watching her hand dance to his movements. He would probably have to get off the floor at some point, but previous attempts to do so left him sprawled out uselessly, round hips and thin limbs thwarting him soundly.

Nanami took his advice, upturning the ceramic pot only to stare into its depths afterwards. “Tomoe tastes kind of like sake. And smoke, not just tobacco smoke but other smoke. Smoke burning from...something.”

“You're not supposed to be as drunk as you sound,” Akura-ou said, surprised by the wavering, high pitch. He rolled over towards the land god wearing his body at some point, and didn't know how to reverse it. Human bodies were not good for drinking. He'd add that to the list of things they were useless for.

“What do I taste like?” Nanami asked, and Akura-ou swears his face could never look that innocent.

He ran a tongue around his teeth. “Mouth. Saliva.” A memory provides something better, something syrup sweet like honeysuckles and warm like sunshine, as vague and fleeting as the nectar sucked from those flowers. Something impossible not to chase after, to get greedy for. He thinks it's better not to tell her that.

He watches her lick his body's lips, and for the umpteenth time he wishes he could crawl back inside it and feel what she does to his body, if that could ever work or make any sense. She frowns, pulling the cork from a new bottle. “I think you just get used to your own taste, and the brain doesn't even process it.”

“Yeah,” the demon agrees, still thinking of the way the sake bottle must be touching his body's lips. The way her lips would feel on his. This body was back to aching and feeling hot, made worse by the alcohol. It was hungry, more so than his other body. Every caress wasn't just a means to an end, it was meandering around a pool of quicksand. Wanting to be touched harder, more, here and there and desperately.

The thought of touching this body worsened the feeling, heat tightening in a pool cradled by the hipbones. The familiars weren't going to let him sleep in a guest room alone, though they seemed to still be conflicted as to where he was going to be placed (they can't sleep with the girl's body, but they can't leave him inside of the body alone in the dark, to explore it with her own hands). There was still something wrong with touching himself in another person's body for that purpose, which was one of the reasons why he didn't relieve any stress that way in Kirihito's body. That, and the thought of turning his head to the side to see Yatori's gleaming, admiring expression with those soulless eyes boring into his own.

Ah. Some things still worked even in a woman's body.

“Those pig guys were trying to kill you, because you killed some of them a long time ago,” Nanami said, staring at him like she expected he was sober enough to have a conversation.

“Conquered the territory. Roasted the clan head on a spit.” The flesh tasted horrible, so he made his army of mewling admirers eat it, innards and bones and all.

“So, if this didn't happen, what would you be doing right now?”

“I'd finally eat my dango, go back to this cave I've been living in. Get drunk. Probably hide in alleys to jump out and scare yokai.” Certainly not a night he missed wasting.

“Don't you...” the girl trailed off, trying not to look sad. He tried to think of any way to get her off whatever train of thought was upsetting her so much. “Is Tomoe your only friend?”

Of course she would find the most miserable corners of his existence and burrow herself into it. “Nope. You're my friend too. The snake guy is not my friend though, I don't like him. He's not cute like you and Tomoe.”

He's watching his face blush as he realizes he _really_ should have stopped drinking before he started.

He still reaches for the sake bottle, unsure how he's going to maneuver the holy liquid of 'forgetting this entire ordeal' into his mouth when he still can't figure out how to roll over or sit up, but Nanami takes it away. “You still like me? And you...you like...”

“No, go away,” Akura-ou thinks he says, but it comes out slurred and whiny. He's facing the other direction, dizzy from his body's actions which thankfully keep him from looking at that confusing girl in his body.

He doesn't get to settle, as two hands pull him into a warm, broad chest which then jolts as Nanami stands up. “You can stay in my room. I'll get the guys to leave you alone so you can sleep it off.”

She doesn't look at him, and the feeling of hot liquid running tracks over this borrowed skin tells him why. This body was definitely Nanami's. It was too honest for him to wear.

His eyes begin to shut as soon as the bedding cradles his borrowed body, but that scares him, causing him to catch his real body's arm before it can leave him alone in the dark. “Don't go. Hate sleeping. Yomi was dark. Alone. Don't leave,” he stutters out, his breath choking through sobs as if it wanted to leave at its own, hurried pace.

His body passes over him, pressing into the mattress so that his borrowed one rolls, tucked into the oni's side, two long muscled arms pulling him into a tight embrace. “I'll stay here with you,” Nanami promised, soothing a hand through her body's hair. The sound of his body's heart, and the warm embrace take its toll on Akura-ou, as he drifts into the most peaceful sleep he's had in centuries.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Akura-ou and Nanami sharing a bed was the kind of image that Tomoe thought only existed in his worst nightmares. However, as he closed the door behind him, he sighed. The fates were obviously going to be cruel to him tonight.

Mizuki had finally agreed that Tomoe should be Nanami's honor guard tonight, though under usual circumstances he would be the threat that Nanami's honor needed guarding from. (Which hadn't actually stopped them from enjoying each other's company at night, but that was something Mizuki didn't need to know.)

He reasoned with the urge to shove Akura-ou's body away from Nanami, knowing that Akura-ou was in no state to force Nanami to do anything she didn't want to, now that she was in control of that immortal body. The two had made up, apparently, or Nanami simply took pity on the oni out of the unending kindness of her heart.

Akura-ou's body shifted onto its back, and Tomoe had barely lit his pipe before he heard the first loud, rumbling snore break the night's calm. He really hadn't missed that sound for the past five centuries.

Regardless, he decided to sit next to Nanami's body, though it housed the kind of person he wanted to protect Nanami from. Sentimentality took priority when reasoning offered no real solution.

He looked down the see Nanami's eyes blinking out of sleep, mouth rounding around his name quietly. It was the kind of sight he wanted to commit to memory, his beloved human waking to thoughts of him, but the soul inside the body made that thought unpleasant. “Smoke and sake,” Akura-ou mumbled through Nanami's sleepy voice, chuckling.

“Hm?”

“We were drinking. She said you tasted like smoke and sake. Not something pleasant like flowers or sunshine, but I guess she likes it anyway.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don't,” Akura-ou said, sitting up to look at his body, which was growling out terrifying bellows cut by soft inhales. “So that's what you always complained about.”

“Among other things,” Tomoe muttered, finding he had busied himself smoking so much that he had mostly ashes left.

“It was that bad, then,” the other demon muttered, still staring at Nanami.

The fox didn't like this conversation, unable to find anyway to escape talking about old feelings and older wounds. Hated the way he could still hear Akura-ou's voice over Nanami's with the same words, speaking with cold pain that the demon couldn't cover with anger.

His last drag on the pipe offered nothing more. “We had fun, even though we both know it was wrong. I learned that before you did and you hated me for it. You stopped taking my clothes and started taking away people I cared about. You killed Yukiji, and even if she didn't care about me, that doesn't make it right.”

Nanami's face turned towards the wall, not quite able to look at Tomoe.

“Then, you hurt Nanami. You hurt her again today. Even if she forgives you, and apparently she does, I won't. I know you, and I know that whatever you think is love to you is just a sadistic obsession. There's no other reason for you to hurt the people you care about so much,” Tomoe said, teeth clenching back on words that weren't left unsaid.

He wished for at least this moment, Akura-ou was back in his right body and they could hash this out the right way, with fists and fire instead of this painful silence. He wished that Akura-ou would fight him, to right the scales, because despite all of the things Akura-ou had done to him, he felt guilty for those words.

“That's not true!” Akura-ou's voice rang, as Tomoe realized why the silence was indeed silent. Nanami's eyes were still facing the wall, legs and arms curled in front of her gaze while Akura-ou's body was sitting up, eyes blazing at him. “Even if he did a lot of things wrong, you can't say that he doesn't even feel love!”

“Yeah, he can. He's known me a lot longer than you have, probably better than I know myself,” Akura-ou said, still in that same dead tone. Again, Tomoe hated it, hated feeling like he finally found a weakness in that immortal body and plunged a knife into it.

“If you didn't love him, you wouldn't be crying right now!” Nanami protested, and that drew his attention back to the bed.

Nanami's face was now protected by the cage of limbs Akura-ou had already arranged them in, shoulders shaking gently. The voice that echoed out shook as well, as he protested, “Am not,” weakly. Stubbornly.

The idiot had probably evaded death just by complaining that he didn't feel a thing. Tomoe himself found that he fell for that same act.

He hated watching Nanami cry. She looked like the kind of weak, pitiful creature that would cause the cruelest demon to hesitate harming it. Even as he reasoned that it wasn't Nanami crying, he placed his hand on her trembling shoulder out of an animalistic need to make it _stop_.

His goddess was still glaring at him through Akura-ou's red eyes, and he didn't need to hear her voice to know what she wanted him to do, ' _Talk to him._ '

“We don't know each other anymore, do we? 500 years ago, you wouldn't cry and I wouldn't care if you did, but we've both become more human now. I don't hate you, but what I hate what I see when I look at you. I see myself when I was stupid and cruel.”

“I was so stupid,” the human body choked, finding a hollowness to chase away those tears. “Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. And annoying. I annoyed you a lot.”

“If you were easy to hate for what you've done, I would hate you,” Tomoe soothed, fingers drifting through Nanami's soft brown hair. “But I don't hate you.”

He caught a glimpse of her teary brown eyes before he felt her borrowed lips on his. They tasted like Nanami, like the perfume of a newly bloomed flower, but it was not Nanami. It was furious, it was desperate, moving on his lips quick and hard as though trying to force a thousand kisses in just one. It was Akura-ou.

The warlord's mood swung as easily as ever, Tomoe found himself shoved away as Nanami's body attempted to flee, but was thwarted by Akura-ou's arm around her waist. Akura-ou's arms wrapped around her body, calming her easily with a gentle kiss on her hairline. “You like us both, Akura-ou,” Nanami said with the oni's gravely tone. “So stay with us.”

There was no more resistance. The goddess had created a peaceful accord for them both to follow. Tomoe found himself not incensed as he watched his brother's demon body place soft little kisses across his fiance's forehead, but heated in a new way, that perhaps was not as new as he would say.

 

***

 

As was her trademark, Nanami might have leaped before she looked.

Not because she didn't like Akura-ou – she just liked him differently from Tomoe – but because she was not at home in this body. The sensations were similar, she still felt Tomoe's hands and tasted his lips, but there were new hands and new tastes, and heat rising between her legs as she felt her old body writhe on her new one. Was her waist always so small, she wondered, pulling her shirt off her body. Why didn't she know about those two freckles on her shoulder blades before now, she pondered as she kissed them.

For better or worse, Tomoe was not playing favorites, torn between the soul in one and the body of another. He had a hand in a mane of red hair to guide his kisses while another teased under a skirt, Akura-ou cooing appreciative little sounds as he mouthed at Tomoe's neck. Nanami made sure to unhook her bra before Tomoe could get irritated with it, as it was one of her favorites, and it was Akura-ou who shouldered it off and tossed it across the room.

Tomoe broke his kiss to bend his head to suck at the human's nipple, pulling no punches where Akura-ou's pleasure was concerned. The oni appreciated this more, with a sharp cry that made Nanami cover her body's mouth with a hand, kissing around her cheeks to soothe him. She soon found a better use for that hand, rolling the other nipple between her fingers in a way she knew would drive the body's owner mad. “Unfair – so cheating – ah,” Akura-ou managed, head thrown back over his old body's shoulder.

The oni pressed hot, toothy kisses up his body's neck, determined to settle the score. He needed only to tease those pointed ears with the tip of a tongue and a breath to make his cock twitch. “Cheater,” Nanami hissed, pushing a hand down her skirt to give Akura-ou relief where she knew he needed it, rewarded with an arched back and sharp gasp.

She hadn't noticed that Tomoe had moved his hands to her old body's hips, moving it to straddle her borrowed body's thigh. Suddenly, Tomoe's hand touched hers underneath the rucked up skirt. The slightly elastic snap as her panties were cut with the side of a claw caused Akura-ou to gasp and Nanami to sigh. That was one of her few lingerie sets that matched.

Nanami knew what Tomoe was doing far before Akura-ou did. This time, the sound from her mouth was so loud and high pitched that she had no doubts everyone in the shrine thought they were doing exactly what they were doing. She continued to play with her breasts as Tomoe allowed her legs to hook over his shoulder, feet rubbing against his back as Akura-ou tried to remain quiet, writhing with the effort. She didn't realize Tomoe had a free hand until it pressed against her cock, causing her to sigh again, this time in relief. He was able to unbutton and unzip those tight leather pants without even looking, stroking the shaft with a range of strokes, trying to see what Nanami would like best. Slow and gentle made her whine in the back of her borrowed throat, pleased and yet unfulfilled.

A second, smaller hand gripped her cock tightly, thumb playing against the ridged head. It was unfair, absolutely unfair, that Akura-ou could play her so easily.

Akura-ou's other hand pulled Tomoe from between her legs, with a very ungentle tug, pulling him close so that he could taste Nanami in a new way, from Tomoe's own mouth. The fox took the kiss as an opportunity to push his hips down against Nanami's old body, Akura-ou wrapping her legs around him tightly while rolling her hips. Nanami pulled at Tomoe's robes to undress him, motions stuttering as both the infamous yokai duo seemed to have teamed up to please her, the difference between their hands more erotic than she could bear.

Tomoe leaned up, pulling Nanami with a hand in her red hair for an out of place, extraordinarily gentle kiss at the corner of her black lined lips. Asking permission. Making sure that they were still okay.

She gathered her skirt into a fist, pulling it upwards so that she could watch her familiar enter her body from a new, otherwise impossible angle. Akura-ou arched her back, head thrown back against the bed as he gasped. Nanami ran a hand through her brown hair soothingly. “Does it hurt?”

“Maybe,” came a breathy answer. “Can't tell.”

Tomoe rolled his hips to test it, wringing another cry that Akura-ou had the decency to attempt to muffle with a hand.

Nanami placed kisses around Tomoe's neck and shoulders, hand trying to squeeze her body's breasts in time with the push and pull movement of the two lovers, now more clear-headed with their hands caught on each other instead of on her cock. She watched their joining, a heated flush rising over her chest.

Either by luck or knowledge she wasn't yet privy to, Akura-ou began dragging her fingernails up and down Tomoe's back, curling her hands around his hipbones, caressing up his chest to curl around his shoulders. That was something that always drove the fox wild, a balm to the long years he had spent touch-starved and lonely.

Akura-ou bit her lip, trying to hold back a cry as her body began to shake, hips stuttering around a slower pace to oppose Tomoe's quickening one. He kissed Nanami again, wanting to feel them both as he spent inside her body, a groan vibrating on her lips. He soon pulled away from her body, but left a hand on the inside of her thigh, holding Akura-ou open for her.

Even as the head of her cock slid inward, she had to bite her lip not to moan. It was soft and wet and _wonderful,_ the tight embrace of her body welcoming her back in a new way. She caught a mischievous glint in her own brown eyes before it tightened impossibly further, drawing her farther inside. “I think I'm getting the hang of it,” Akura-ou cooed, rolling them over so that he could control their movement.

Nanami had no intentions of protesting this, still caught in the intense sensations around her. They hadn't meant to play a game but the oni was clearly winning, hips rising with muscles clenching around her cock, as if every inch given had to be taken from her tight grasp.

Tomoe distracted her further, kissing her deeply with a thumb playing against the oni's nipple. She really underestimated the bond between Tomoe and Akura-ou. Even after centuries of pain and separation, they could rejoin in lockstep for a common goal – to make Nanami come embarrassingly quick. She grabbed at those hips still moving madly on top of her, trying to buy even a fraction of a second more, but the end result of their teasing proved too tempting to fight. She watched her brown eyes grow wide, mouth rounding around a silent cry before the world became too close and yet so far away, body lit by fireworks as she felt her cock spend.

She tumbled sideways onto the bed, wonderfully achy between her legs as Akura-ou ran a hand through his hair. “That is unfair. That is some bullshit. Whoever created women gave them some unfair advantage because that was _unfair_ ,” he growled, any irritation he meant to put in his voice replaced by a wavering, blissed-out tone.

Nanami ran her hands over her body, glee running through her as she found her breasts and long brown hair beneath her fingertips. “I'm back! I'm back in my body!”

Akura-ou ran his hands over his chest, pouting slightly. “Tomoe, do you have any idea what women get to feel when they come? It's unfair. _Unfair_.”

The fox rolled his eyes, pulling a blanket over all three as he lay down between Akura-ou and Nanami. “What exactly do you want me to do about that?”

“I wouldn't be too terribly upset if you ever wanted to try it out. In fact, I might agree to helping you. Or both of you. Can I have three of you?”

“Go to sleep,” the fox growled, kissing Nanami's neck as he began to close his eyes, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly kisses on her skin.

“Good night, Akura-ou,” she whispered with a hand cupped around her mouth.

“'Night,” he whispered back, throwing an arm around the fox and the human's waists. Nanami vaguely remembered someone playing with her hair before she fell asleep.

 

***

 

“Yep, it's fixed. We have absolutely no idea why, but it is. I'm really Nanami,” she explained, Mikage pretending to be oblivious to the blush heating up her face while Mizuki remained suspicious.

“If you're really Nanami, tell me something that only Nanami could possibly know,” the snake demanded.

“Why do you need her to do that? If I was Nanami, I'd be telling you I'm still trapped in the body of an incredibly handsome, powerful demon lord,” Akura-ou growled, popping canned peaches into his mouth one by one.

“I'm a good judge of them both, and Nanami would never consider Akura-ou 'incredibly handsome.' Only Akura-ou would think something as outlandish as that,” Tomoe said, catching a tin can of peaches before it hit his head.

“I know that you made a contract with me after saving me from that sea witch who wanted to steal my soul,” the land god said, finally earning Mizuki's pleased smile and tight embrace.

“I'm so glad that evil demon isn't polluting your body anymore, Nanami-sama!”

Akura-ou glared, stuffing more canned peaches into the pockets of his jacket. “I don't need to take this from a bunch of shrine maidens. I'm going to invade a country or something.”

Nanami popped up from her seat and hugged Akura-ou before he could get out the door. “You can come here again, Akura-ou. We're all friends now.”

The oni shot a glare over her shoulder at the snake familiar who was glaring back at him. “I'm still not that guy's friend.”

“You could be,” Nanami said, pretending to ignore the shudder running down the demon lord's spine.


End file.
